Vom Glauben und von einer Göttin
by DemonHime
Summary: A grieiving Ororo confronts her onlooker and questions him on how he remains to keep his faith no matter what. K/O (This is an English Fic.)


**Vom Glauben und von einer Göttin**

  
  


Of Faith and a Goddess

* * *

The leaves rustled and stirred as a soothing zephyr sped against the tall and confident evergreen tress that littered around the institute as a form of barrier. Scarlet and fiery red ambers of the sun reflected off of the swimming pool as the aluminous began to sink back into the shadows until dawn.  
  
A lone figured narrowed his demonic golden eyes and scanned his environment. The children were romping back in for sleep while Logan began his daily departure to an unknown bar to drink his problems away and probably start a few fights. The shadowed individual began his ascent up a sturdy oak tree that lay in the heart of a garden. His two long, slender fingers and large thumb gripped the tree's bark as he lunged himself up onto a branch; his tail wrapping instinctively around the tree's limb as he backed up against the trunk.  
  
"_Wie ruhig_," the mutant breathed as he cocked his head to stare up through the leaves at the darkening sky. The man smiled a toothy grin that emitted the malicious glint of his razor like fangs. The vast floating ocean seems to be reflecting the perfect duplicate of his indigo coloured skin except for the eyes that were covered with shimmering stars. The form stirred and immersed himself deeper inside his black cloak as he turned his watchful gaze from the sky to the institute.  
  
The mutant placed his hand inside his cloaks pocket and began to rub his thumb against scratched beads that belonged to a rosary set as he began to angle his head to a certain window with the lights still glowing faintly on. He could feel his heart begin to beat faster as he ceased his thumb from the beads and placed his hand to sit on his lap; his tail going into a limp swish as the mere tip began to twitch spastically.  
  
There she was curled up in a small chair holding a battered leather book in her trembling hands. She swiftly brushed some of her cloud white tresses from her cocoa cream face. A bittersweet smile twisted on the corners of her lips as she flipped the page of the volume. Her strong, cheerful eyes quivered as the beginning of tears began to form. The woman hastily closed the book and leant back her chest heaving up and down as her eyes began to glow a piercing white.  
The mutant jumped as a strike of lightning hurtled across the once peaceful sky followed by a mountainous thunder attack. The man looked back at the rageful woman with worry and concern as his piercing yellow eyes softened. _"Fräulein Storm_, "the man mouthed as he contemplated the thought of teleporting to room and easing her discomfort. The individual blinked as he felt something cold and wet trickle across his scarred cheek. He looked, up it was raining or perhaps a light drizzle would be the best way to describe it. The creature turned his gaze back to the white-maned mutant.  
  
Her back was turned to him and he could see the silhouetted figure of her dainty hand reach up towards her forward. The other hand lay trembling at her side as she rhythmically clenched and unclenched it in her grief and frustration. The unusual weather pattern began to disperse as the woman's small shoulders heaved downward and she lowered her right hand to her wait. The almond coloured female shook her head as she rapidly turned around to gaze out her window. Her brow rises in surprise as she sees someone staring back at her; tiny glints of yellow blurred the night time's scenery. The woman stepped closer and placed her hand against the glass in surprise; squinting her eyes to focus and name the creature. "Kurt," she whispered.  
  
Nightcrawler's eyes widened in horror and shock as he saw Storm looking at him with a squinty view. The indigo coloured mutant whipped his head to the ground. Small beads of water dripped from his cobalt locks and headily jumped from the branch and disappeared with a _bamf_, leaving only the remains of an invisible coloured smoke that blended in and immersed into the surrounding environment and a pungent scent of brimstone and sulphur.  
  


~^~

  
  
"_Nien, Nien, Nien_. She saw me. _Nien_, that's not the point spying on a woman late at night that it what I should be concerned with. I should apologise to _Fräulein Storm_, for such rudeness." Kurt battered with himself in a mock argument as he stood from his position; that was sitting on the smooth concrete form of the fountain that lay stationary in the garden surrounded by flowers of many kinds. Nightcrawler gulped as he eyed her window. The light was already out and the curtains were drawn tightly closed.  
  
The mutant's pointy ears twitched as he seated himself down on the fountain taking a deep sigh. _"Fräulein Storm_, is probably never wantings to speak to me again. I should apologise in thee morning, hopefuly by then I shall be able to explain my actions. _Hoffnungsvoll_," he whsipered as he lowered his body to kneel on the grass careful not to trample any flowers. Kurt slowly removed the rosmary from his pocket and placed it in his three digit hand. He then clasped his hands together, lowered his head downward and closed his eyes.  
  
_Unser Vater, den kunst im Himmel, geheiligt thy Name ist. Thy Königreich kommen. Thy wird in der Masse getan, wie es im Himmel ist. Geben Sie uns diesen Tag unser tägliches Brot. Und verzeihen Sie uns unserem Eindringen, wie wir ihnen daß Eindringen gegen uns verzeihen. Und führen Sie uns nicht in Versuchung. Aber liefern Sie uns vom Übel. Amen._  
  
So deep entranced in his prayer Kurt failed to hear the tiny steps that approached him and was barely able to pick up the faint Amen that flowed into his rich German accent when he finished plaint. The mutant's palms grew sweaty as the beaded symbol slowly dropped to earthly green floor with a tranquil _thunk_. The man's tail quivered as he inched his vision towards his guest. His vision glanced up her legs that were covered with a beige skirt and then her chest which would be a white shirt but the darkness concealed its true colours. Nightcrawler flushed as he saw her calm and serene face as she stood to the ground. Her fingers enclosed on the rosary as she carefully placed it in his quaking hands.  
  
"Drop something, Kurt." She smiled at least the creature thought she smiled as she sat down beside him. She gave grin. "Beautiful night isn't it."  
  


~^~

  
  
A deep and unwavering silence soon encompassed the two as they motionlessly sat in each other's presence. Storm's eyes travelled to rigid body and saw that his breathing was becoming more ragged and the tip of tail was twitching quite oddly while the rest of it remained it a limp position. "That was the Our Father you were reciting not too long ago, was it not?" the woman questioned as Kurt blinked in surprise.  
  
_"Ja_," he whispered as he snuck a glance towards her beautiful face. Nightcrawler slouched his shoulders as his tail began to wrap around his body. _"Fräulein Storm_," he began but was interupted by the white haired mutant.  
  
"Ororo. Just call me Ororo, Kurt." She replied. Nightcrawler gulped and snuck another hidden glance towards her.  
  
"_Ja, Fräulein Ororo_ I am very deeply sorry. I did not mean to be upsetting of you when I saw you from your room." He explained as he waited for response. A few seconds passed and all he could hear was the small trickle of water rippling against the fountain.  
  
"It's alright, Kurt." She sighed as she shifted closer towards his farm. Her arm lightly grazed against his cloak. "You just caught me a little bit by surprise, that's all. I guess you must've been soaked when I...I couldn't take control of my powers becasue of my emotions." She explained as Kurt eyed her once again in concern.  
  
"Tell me was it because of _Fräulein Grey_" he questioned as the woman stiffly nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, I came across one of Charle's old photo album it contained pictures of me, Scott and Jean when we met and when we began our training." Storm breathed in a tight voice as she began to stare at her toes. Her eyelids were getting heavy and her eyes were beginning to sting with remorse. Ororo began to bite her lip as she started to cuddle herself into a ball; the night time clouds were beginning to shift again. Nightcrawler gazed at her crumbling form and cautiously inched hi arm around her body and covered in an embrace.  
  
"It is not a shame or form of weakness to weep tears for a loved one, _Fräulein Ororo_. Sometimes it helps to let it all out." He whispered as he gave her a small hug. Kurt sluggishly began to stroke her hair as he felt her snuggle deeper into his embrace. Her eyes watered but she refused to shed tears.  
  
" I'll be alright Kurt. I just need to be with a friend right now. I'm supposed to be strong for myself and the others, I don't think Jean would want us to grieve her death, her sacrafice." She chided as she silently remained in his embrace. It seemed like eternity as they stayed in each other's arms as Ororo allowed the indigo-coloured mutant to tighten his hold on her and give her warmth. "Kurt," she called in a soft whsiper.  
  
"_Ja_," he whispered in small yet acceneted voice. Storm angeled her face so she was staring at him straigt in the eye their nose touching slightly and their lips a few milimeteres apart.  
  
"How do you do it? How do you keep faith alive in you after so many tragedies appear in one's life?" she questioned as she waited for his reply. Her gaze never leaving his as their minds locked. Nightcrawler blinked and caressed his hand against her cheek.  
  
"The truth is I am not fully certain of myself how but I know in my mingd and heart that faith is truly alive in all of us no matter what the cirucmstance that have gone array in one's life. Everything and everyone has a purpose, a plan only something they can do. Unfortunately it was _Fräulein Jean_ who had to sacrafice her life for us to survive. The Lord taketh and Giveth away. But Faith in an another and God shall never be fully gone it is in all of us no matter what. For you see I have great faith in you Ororo. An _Engel_ and _Göttin_ such as you will always have my faith." He concluded as the woman gulped and cast her eyes downward.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered as she raised her head and sealed her lips over his. Kurt's eyes widened as he felt the miaden in his embrace wrap her arms around his neck. The mutant too was swept away in the tryst he began to pull her closer as the darkness enevloped them.  
  


* * *

  
  
Ah, my first Kurt and Ororo. Fanfiction. Heck it's my first X-men fanfiction. Hey guys read and review and tell me what you think. Critism is welcomed and just In case I'll leave a Glossary for some of ya who aren't familiar with those Germna terms. Oh, if any of you are wondering why I didn't let Storm cry or get her grief off her chest well she doesn't seem the ype to me especially since in the comics and series she barely cries. She seems to strong for that.  
  
**Glossary**  
  
Wie Ruhig- How peacful  
  
Fraulein- Miss/ Mrs.  
  
Nien- No  
  
Hoffnungsvoll- Hopefully  
  
Ja- Yes  
  
Engel- Angel  
  
Gottin- Goddess  
  



End file.
